Impidiendo una boda inesperada
by Aliyaf
Summary: Akane se va casar con la una persona que nadie esperaría que hará Ranma al respecto, espero que les guste


Impidiendo una boda inesperada.

Era una tarde tranquila en Nerima…… si como no, esa tarde era todo menos tranquila. Por los techos de las casas iban a toda velocidad Ryoga y Ranma .

Ranma-Déjame tranquilo como rayos iba a saber que era uno de los trucos de la vieja bruja.

Ryoga-Pues debiste imaginarlo en algo tan extraño.

RANMA-a YA CALLATE (demonios tiene razón como no sospeche)

FLASCH BACK

Ranma y Akane iban caminando y peleando como de costumbre.

Akane-como te atreves a rechazar mi comida mal agradecido.

RANMA-si claro-dijo sarcástico- COMO SI TU COMIDA NO FUERA TOXICA PARA CUALQUIERA QUE LA PRUEBE.

Akane-como te atreves deberías ser como Ryoga el si aprecia lo que hago y es educado.

Ranma-pue si tanto te agrada-es interrumpido por una bicicleta que le cae encima.

Shampoo-ni hao Ranma-se lanza a sus brazos y Ranma recibe un martillazo por parte de Akane.

Shampooho que tal Akane te pusiste celosa.

Akane ni a quien le importe Ranma mejor me voy.

Shampoo-espera Akane no voy a permitir que golpes a Ranma y te vayas así nada mas.

Akane-acaso quieres pelear bien por mi-se pone en pose de combate, Ranma al ver esto reacciona del martillazo y trata de detenerlas.

Ranma-vamos no ay por que pelear.

Akane lo golpea-cállate Ranma-lanza una patada a Shampoo la cual la esquiva saltando por encima de Akane.

Shampoo-solo bromeaba nos vemos-y se marcha en su bici.

Ranma-vaya que suerte, no tenías oportunidad contra ella.

Akane molesta-y eso a ti que te importa.

Fin del FLASCH BACK

Ryoga –Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER.

Ranma- bueno al día siguiente.

FLASCH BACK

Kasumi-Akane despierta vas a llegar tarde a clases-le grita desde la cocina para que baje.

Akane- ya voy-cuando bajo todos estaban comiendo.

Terminando de comer Ranma se prepara pera ir a la escuela pero Akane no.

Ranma-vamos Akane se nos va hacer tarde.

Akane-ve tu si quieres yo iré al neko ten para ver a Mousse.

Ranma-de que rayos hablas para que quieres ver al tarado de Mousse.

Akane-eso no te importa-le da la espalda a Ranma y sle corriendo pero Ranma la sigue.

Ranma-Akane espera-en eso llega Shampoo y le cae a Ranma con su bici.

Shampoo-ni hao Ranma vamos a tener una cita.

Ranma ahora no Shampoo tengo que ver por que Akane quiere ir con Mousse.

Shampoo-tal ves tengan una cita deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

Ranma-(rayos y si eso es cierto, demonios no me importa lo que ella haga) esta bien Shampoo vamos.

Fin del FLASCH BACK

Ryoga-como pudiste ir a una cita con Shampoo y no pensar que Akane estaba en problemas.

Ranma-y yo como iba a saber y date prisa que solo nos quedan dos horas.

FLASCH BACK

Ranma llego cansado de su cita con Shampoo así que se fue a dormir pero llegaron soun, Genma y Kasumi muy preocupados con una carta.

Soun llorando-Ranma como puedes dormir cuando Akane y Mousse están apunto de casarse debes impedirlo.

Ranma-¡QUE! Pero yo no sabía.

Genma-es tu deber como su prometido impedir esa boda.

Ranma-si Akane ha aceptado que puedo hacer.

Voz-no creo que Akane lo haga por su voluntad.

Ranma voltea y ve a Nabiki recargada en el marco de la puerta-pero por que lo dices.

Nabiki-veras hoy cuando hacia negocios con Kuno…

Kuno-vaya que bien Nabiki quiero todas las fotos.

En eso entra Sasuke resbala y cae de boca.

Kuno-que sucede Sasuke.

Sasuke-le traigo noticias amo Kuno.

Kuno de que se treta.

Sasuke-vera hoy en el café gato me pareció ver a la bruja asiendo un hechizo para que la señorita Akane se case con el joven Mousse y si no se desase en 12 horas se amaran por siempre.

Kuno-¡QUE! Debo impedirlo Sasuke cuanto tiempo queda.

Sasuke-déjeme pensar, mmm si lo hicieron hoy alas 9 m y ya son las 5pm eso quiere decir que…-nabiki interrumpe-que solo quedan 4 horas.

Kuno- rayos debo ir, ten el dinero Nabiki gracias por las fotos.

Nabiki-y eso fue lo que oí.

Ranma-rayos que hora es.

Genma-las6:30 te quedan 2 horas y media.

Soun-la carta dice que la boda es hoy a las 8 tienes que ir y impedirlo Ranma la iglesia esta a 2 horas de aquí así que date prisa.

Mientras fuera del dojo Tendo.

Ryoga-(por fin estoy en el lugar donde vive mi amada Akane=SI ESTA VES LE DIRE LO QUE SIENTO JAJAJA-pero un pisotón de Ranma que salía a toda vellosidad del dojo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Ryoga-Ranma que rayos te pasa-pero no obtiene respuesta.

Kasumi ve a Ryoga y le explica que paso.

Ryoga-¡QUE! Ranma espera.

Fin del FLASCH BACK

Ranma-bien llegamos seguro que Shampoo y su abuela cuidan así que are que me digan como romper el hechizo también abra invitados lo mas seguro es que nos impedirán estropear la boda pero si Kuno vino nos ayudara.

Ryoga-bien y que esperamos.

Mientras dentro de la iglesia

Colone-largo de aquí-se ve volando a un Kuno todo noqueado-listo continuemos con la boda verdad Shampoo-pero nota que Shampoo esta mas seria de lo normal- estas bien Shampoo te noto molesta.

Shampoo-¿por que no usar hechizo en Rnma y en mí?

Colone- pues porque seria un sentimiento muy falso y Ranma y tu serian como zombis.

En la iglesia solo se encontraba Shampoo, Colone, Ukyo, Kodashi, el sacerdote y claro Akane y Mousse pero pronto entrarían otros dos.

La puerta de la iglesia se abre de golpe dejando ver a un Ranma muy furioso-COLONE QUIERO QUE DESAGAS ESTE HECHIZO AHORA.

Ranma se lanza contra Colone lanzando varios golpes que Colone esquiva fácilmente.

Colone- así que bienes por estos muñecos yerno pues no te los daré- Rioga se lanza por los muñecos pero Ukyo se lo impide y salen peleando hasta la cima de la iglesia.

Ranma-suficiente ya me harte, el ataque de las castañas-Ranma le quita los muñecos y nota que están amarrados con un hilo rojo y que un muñeco tiene un cabello de Mousse y el otro un cabello de Akane- así que era este hilo que ya conocía.

Colone- si pero adaptado de una forma diferente querido yerno.

Ranma- como sea lo romperé- justo en el momento que lo iba a rompe un listón lo ata impidiéndole moverse.

Ranma-suéltame Kodashi solo quedan 20 minutos.

Kodashi- claro que te soltare querido Ranma cuando acabe la boda jojojojoj-por suerte la espada de Kuno rompe el listón.

Kuno-bien Saotome seremos aliados por hoy.

Ranma-esta bien- y se va por los muñecos así que por una parte pelan Kuno y Kodashi, en el techo de la iglesia pelean Ryoga y Ukyo y cerca del altar Colone y Ranma pero en el pasillo que llega al altar ay una batalla aun mas grande, Shampoo no sabe que hacer quiere a ranma pero no le gusta este plan y no sabe porque.

Kuno tenia serios problemas quería evitar esa boda pero no podía dañar a su hermana, Ryoga estaba en las mismas era mucho mejor en artes marciales que Ukyo pero no quería lastimarla.

Ryoga- (diablos no la quiero lastimar por otro lado solo quedan cinco minutos creo que debo pelear enserio) lo siento Ukyo- Ryoga lanza su paraguas el cual esquiva fácil Ukyio pero no se esperaba que inmediatamente una lluvia de pañuelos que no pudo esquivar todos y uno le rompe la blusa de tal forma que muestra todos sus atributos lo que causa una hemorragia nasal en Ryoga que estaba bastante cerca debido a que iba a lanzar otro ataque.

Al ver la cercanía de Ryoga Ukyo se enfurece saca su espátula-Ryoga eres un-y una exagerada cantidad de golpes recibe el pobre chico-PERVERTIDO, CNALLA, IDIOTA.

En otra parte Ranma cae semiinconsciente.

Colone-bien creo que con eso será suficiente- y se da media vuelta pero.

Ranma se levanta con mucho esfuerzo-yo…no me rendiré….JAMAS PERDERE A AKANE.

Colone- lo siento yerno perdiste solo queda un minuto y no te dejare pasar-Ranma intenta ir por los muñecos pero Colone se lo impide-solo quedan 30 segundos ya no puedes hacer nada-Ranma atarantado corre de nuevo pero Colone lo avienta con un simple toque de su bastón-entiende Ranma se acabo solo quedan 5 segundos a si que -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MOUSSE QUE RAYOS PASA.

Mousse- y yo como voy a saber.

Ranma-ja así que Ryoga lo logro-pero cuando voltea a verlo esta todo noqueado y Ukyo aun golpeándolo-entones Kuno-pero pero lo ve aun peleando con su hermana-pero entonces quien.

Colone –Sha… Shampoo.

Shampoo acababa de cortar el listón-lo siento abuela pero ese plan no gustarme.

Mousse-Sha… Shampoo tu me liberaste-corre a abrasarla pero Shampoo le patea la cara.

Shampoo- vámonos abuela.

Colone-ay Shampoo bueno será a la otra- y se van llevándose a rastras a Mousse.

Kuno-bueno hermana creo que es hora de irnos.

Kodashi-diablos estuvo tan cerca bueno será para la otra jojojojoj-se va saltando de un lado a otro.

Kuno sonríe-nuca cavias hermana- y sale tras de ella.

Akane ve a Ranma tirado y corre a el-Ranma estas bien reacciona por favor.

Ranma-Akane no me dejas respirar.

Akane se quita de ecima de el-lo siento estas bien.

Ranma-claro-intenta levantarse pero no puede-esta bien no estoy tan bien que digamos.

Akane lo ayuda a levantarse se van caminando al dojo claro que Ranma se apoyaba en ella para caminar.

De noche en el dojo Tendo

Soun llorando-Ranma que bueno que salvaste a mi hija-desia mientras lo abrasaba llorando.

Ranma- bueno no fue nada además Kuno y Ryoga también ayudaron asi qie ya puede soltarme.

Soun-lo siento- y lo suelta rápidamente.

Kasumi-por cierto donde esta Ryoga creí que había ido contigo.

Ranma-es cierto no se que le abra pasado pero no te preocupes el es muy resistente nada lo lastimaría.

Consultorio de Nerima

Dr. Toffu-cielos Ryoga nunca te había visto tan lastimado que te paso.

Ryoga-me… me golpeo una chica muy violenta.

Ukyo leda un golpe con su espátula-a quien le dises violenta pervertido.

Dr. Toffu-vaya esto se me hiso muy familiar.

Fin


End file.
